1. Field
The presently claimed invention relates generally to communication systems, and more specifically to a method, system, and computer program product for using a personal communication device, such as a mobile phone, as a public address microphone in a local area network.
2. Background
During a seminar or conference, one or more speakers give out speeches to the audience in a conference or lecture hall. Usually, a cordless/corded microphone is used during such speeches. The speakers would rotate the microphone to the next speaker. Also, if anyone in the audience has questions or comments, a microphone is rotated amongst the audience. At times, meeting coordinators end up running around to hand over microphones to the audience and/or speakers. In the alternative, several microphones are located in the audience area and they are manually activated for speakers based on the closest microphone to the chosen speaker. Thus, a system is necessary to simplify the process and to avoid the use of specific microphone devices and use devices that most users already have in their possession to replace and use in lieu of the specific microphone devices.